The present invention relates to a weatherstrip system and, more particularly, to a weatherstrip system that, when positioned on a vehicle, provides the vehicle windows with a peripheral flush appearance with the vehicle body.
In the automotive industry, it is desirous to have moveable windows which are flush with the vehicle body roof, door and side pillars. This flushness, while providing an aesthetic appearance, also provides aerodynamic characteristics and reduced drag. When providing moveable windows that are peripherally flush with the vehicle body, the sealing of the windows must be taken into consideration.
Heretofore, door assemblies have been provided in which a moveable door window is carried by the door assembly in a substantially flush arrangement with the door outer body structure of the vehicle along four sides when the window is in a closed position. One such arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,967 which illustrates a bent window and guide track arrangement including outwardly directed fixed sections which cause the window to be moved outwardly as it approaches the closed position to a substantially flush position at the exterior panel of the door and along the top and sides of the door frame. To accomplish this window arrangement, a pair of lower pin guides adjacent the lower end of the window and a third pin disposed along the top side edge of the window are required for stabilizing the window in the closed position. With this type of window assembly and many other so-called flush glass sealing systems, it is a perceived drawback that over time the window panel no longer seats flushly against the weatherstrip seating members along all sides of the window.
Accordingly, the present invention provides the art with a weather-strip sealing system for moveable vehicle window panels which enable the window panel to be flush about the periphery with the vehicle body and remain in such a condition. This flush condition is accomplished with the assistance of a latching system which essentially grasps the vehicle door window panel as it approaches a fully closed position and pulls the window panel inwardly into enhanced engagement with the weatherstrip sealing system along the side pillars and header portion.
Generally, a pair of spaced apart guide channels as is known in the art are disposed below the belt-line of the door assembly which slidably receives the window sash mounted along the lower edge of the window. During movement of the window between open and closed positions within the window opening, the guide channels direct the window assembly along the track. Preferably, the window panel itself is slightly concave such that the exterior surface of the window is maintained substantially flush with the exterior surface of the door assembly.
To accomplish the objective of providing a weatherstrip sealing system with enhanced sealing qualities, particularly along the corners of the window panel, the weatherstrip system of the present invention includes, in addition to a unique weatherstrip system, latching mechanisms which engage latches provided along the top edge of the window panel and pull the panel inwardly toward the window opening. Thus, not only is the weatherstrip sealing arrangement believed to be unique and an improvement over existing systems, but also the latching mechanism is considered to be a further advancement in the art. In addition, a seal sub-assembly is provided which is disposed between the vehicle door mirror and the forward lateral edge of the window panel and extends between the A pillar and belt-line. Lastly, the weatherstrip assembly includes a support seal which is disposed below the vehicle door belt-line along the B pillar. Typically, this portion of the vehicle door is the most difficult area to effectively seal.
It is thus the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved weatherstrip sealing system for a four-sided flush glass seal arrangement which effectively seals the window panel along all edges.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a weatherstrip seal assembly which includes latching mechanisms to draw the vehicle door window inwardly to tightly engage the weatherstrip seal assembly disposed along the vehicle door window opening.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a first sealing sub-assembly about the vehicle door rear view mirror.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a weatherstrip seal portion which effectively seals along the base of the articulating B pillar.
Other advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent by reference to the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and the appended claims.